


A Kryptonian View

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Alexandra Danvers never expected to find an alien at an art exhibition, much less the artist of the centrepiece, but she did.





	

“Wow,” Alexandra Danvers breathed out softly as she tipped her head back to take in the expanse of the painting that hung in the centre of the art exhibition. The dark-haired woman’s sharp brown eyes flickered across the canvas—from the perfect geometric tower etched into the centre of the image to the rolling rusty iron hills that rose and fell in the distance behind the tower—marvelling at the intricacy of the lines and shapes. “That’s… wow.” 

“I know, right?” A soft voice spoke from behind the woman prompting her to twist her head to take in the newcomer. A blonde-haired woman with soft pink lips stood with her hands clasped behind her back and her eyes trained on the same painting as Alex. “I don’t think I’ll ever get over this one.” 

“Are you familiar with it?” Alex found herself asking curiously as her eyes drank in the woman’s soft smile.

“Intimately.” The blonde-haired woman admitted with a quiet chuckle before she held out her hand to Alex. “I’m Kara Zor-El; this is one of mine.” 

“Oh, I’m Alex—Alexandra—Danvers,” Alex blinked in surprise and swallowed hard. “I… It’s very good.” 

“Thank you.” Kara smiled genuinely as she squeezed Alex’s hand in a gentle, but firm, hold. “Do you know what it is?”

“Not really?” Alex admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. “There’s nothing like this on Earth that’s for sure.”

“No, there isn’t.” Kara agreed, and lifted her hand to point at the tower in the centre of the painting. “That’s Rao’s library in Argo City.” 

“Rao’s library…” Alex’s eyes widened. “Krypton. That’s Krypton?”

“Mhm,” Kara hummed as she nodded her head. “That’s Krypton.”

“Does… How do you know what it looks like?” Alex asked with an inquiring tilt of her head. The dark-haired woman’s eyes roamed across Kara’s face, taking in the soft line of her nose and the subtle strength of the woman’s jawline, as she waited for Kara to reply.

“I was there,” Kara replied seriously, her eyes focused on the tower in the painting. “Before Krypton exploded, I was there, I stood on a hill three miles out of Argo City and this image etched itself into my mind…”

“But…” Alex swallowed hard as her brain stuttered over Kara’s serious expression and the woman’s impossible words. “That would mean…”

“That I’m an alien?” Kara asked with a smile flickering across her lips. “That’s right.”

“I didn’t…” Alex’s mouth snapped closed to stop a stream of pointless words from erupting out of her throat as she struggled to gather her thoughts. “Why are you telling me that?”

“Because you’re the only one that stopped to look at this painting.” Kara replied with a shrug of her shoulders and a sad smile. “It has been over forty years since I last shared this view with anyone, Alex.”

“Oh.” Alex glanced back at the painting—the tower, the red fields, and the rolling hills—and let her mind mull over Kara’s words. “Do you… Do you want to tell me about it? About Krypton?”

“I would love to,” Kara smiled as she held out her hand to the other woman, “how about over dinner?”

“I think that would be perfect.” Alex murmured in reply before she slipped her hand into Kara’s hand.


End file.
